A variety of chaps are known in the prior art which are worn over ordinary pants to protect the legs of a person riding a horse. Such chaps are typically made from two pieces of leather which fit over the legs. A belt section, often referred to as the yoke, is used to connect the leg sections to the user just below the user's waist. In the prior art, the crotch and buttocks of the chaps are open and, accordingly, the chaps are worn over conventional trousers.
Because chaps known in the prior art are worn with trousers, and thus result in two layers of clothing, they are often bulky and cumbersome to wear. As a result, the user may feel a great deal of discomfort and become overheated when wearing them. Additionally, zippers up each leg are often required so that the chaps will fit more easily over trousers. Chaps known in the prior art do not provide the comfort, proper fit, and ascetic benefits necessary for riding and competition.
Hence, it would be useful to provide chaps which could be worn without trousers, would protect the rider's legs, and which are cut so as to provide comfort and a smooth appearance when riding.